


Pawnshipping - Don't leave me

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, pawnshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri feels like he can't live with himself anymore but Yugo doesn't want him to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawnshipping - Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first thing up here. I hope you enjoy it!

Don't leave me - Pawnshipping

"It's to late to stop me" I tell him, he's to late. I've made up my mind.  
"Yuri, please don't" he cries out and moves forward. I step back, nearly to the cliff.  
"I've caused enough pain, stop trying to help me" I shout.  
"Yuri, it will cause me pain if you go. Please don't"!   
He walks forward again, but this time I don't step back, fearing that he will jump after me.   
He wraps his arms around me. "Don't go Yuri, I need you"!   
I bury my face into the collar of his jacket, it smells like his garage.   
Tears begin to fall down my face. "You should be happy. People won't have to live with the pain of me being around anymore, you won't have to deal with it".  
He hugs me harder. "I don't care, I know you couldn't help what you did. I know that it wasn't your choice. Don't leave me Yuri, don't leave me alone. Don't hurt me like this".  
I can't hold the tears back anymore and they fall down my face hitting his jacket and splashing to the floor. "You shouldn't care, I ruined your life Yugo, I ruined everything".   
He hugs me really hard. "You haven't ruined anything, you do the opposite actually. You make everything better. I can't imagine life without you, don't leave me Yuri!".   
"Yugo" I mumble. He doesn't let me finish, pushing his lips onto mine. My heart starts to beat faster and my eyes go wide. I hesitantly start to kiss him back.   
Why, why is he so nice to me after everything I've done. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anything. "Please don't leave me".


End file.
